


My Girl

by RamonasDestiny



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonasDestiny/pseuds/RamonasDestiny
Summary: “My best friend. My love, you have had my heart for 5 years now and if it’s okay with you, I would love to turn the next 5 into 50, and 50 into forever. So….”, she started.Taking a slight step back, Lou slowly dropped to one knee.The proposal you have dreamed about the whole time with your girl, Lou Miller.
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	My Girl

The group sporadically disbanded around Lou’s loft after the heist debrief; everyone still on a high after $30 million plus was deposited into your bank accounts. Tammy, Nineball, Amita and Constance sat at the poker table playing Uno, each with a drink in hand, while Daphne shamelessly flirted with a visibly flustered Rose. Deb was taking a phone call from Rueben who seemed pleasantly surprised to see her scheme did in fact pull off.

You and Lou started cleaning the kitchen together, putting glasses in the sink and whatnot, Really that was an excuse to be in each others’ orbit. When she heard of Debbie’s plan to pull off the  **_biggest jewellery heist in history,_ ** Lou knew you would be a valuable asset to the team, as you worked as a Risk Assessment Analyst.

Some days, especially during the heist planning, it became increasingly difficult to concentrate on rundowns and practise, as Lou and you kept teasing and testing one another. The two of you had been friends for a few years, but had been casually dating for a year now, before the heist started. Too scared to put a real label on what you are, worrying you would both fuck up what you had, although you both knew what you had was the real deal. You both agreed to try and tone down the flirting to get the job done. You had obviously missed each other, being close but not close enough to touch or kiss each other. The last time you kissed was the night of the heist, but it was a quick, “good luck” smooch.

When everyone regrouped in the loft afterwards, something shifted between the two of you. The smouldering looks intensified, the flirting and chemistry were off the charts, as always, but this time there was a deeper softness between you both that can only be described as  **_love._ **

Now however, you and Lou were free to be “you” again. 

“Y/N?”, Lou gently called, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Mm?”, you answered.

She caught you blushing as she gestured with her head and took your hand, dragging you to the side, away from prying eyes.

“I’m just gonna get straight to it, Y/N. As you know, I’m going to California for a few weeks. But I’d absolutely love it if you came with me. I’ve missed spending time with you, and I can't bare the thought of being without you. I’ve come to realise that I’m in love with you. I always have been. Not being able to reach out and hold you or kiss you has been absolute torture for me, honey. Now that the heist’s over, all I want to do is be with you. I’m done playing games and pretending all the time, Y/N. I am utterly, totally and completely in love with you. I adore you, beautiful. You deserve the world and I wanna be the person to give it to you”, Lou blurted out, nervous as all fuck, but equally sweet and charming.

You felt a small tear escape as you reached out to place a gentle finger on her perfect lips. One look from you, and Lou could tell you were hers. She didn’t need a response, until…

“Baby, shhh. I am so in love with you, and I would love nothing more than to be with you. You are the best thing to happen to me, Lou Miller.”, with that, you leaned forwards, and kissed her so sweetly that she smiled into the kiss and let out a little happy moan, as she possessively wrapped her arms around your waist, holding you impossibly closer.

Lou pulled away.

“I have something for you”, she said.

Looking down, you see she is holding a small box. 

“I was going to wait until after the trip, to be 100% sure, but I think we’ve waited long enough”, she said, almost sadly.

Slowly opening the box with her slender fingers, (which captivated you so much, you thought you could feel her touching you instead, that’ll happen soon enough), she revealed a beautiful silver ring, with a gorgeous turquoise stone in the shape of a heart, encased by subtle white diamonds. 

Turning it over, you saw Lou had the ring inscribed with the lyrics,  **_‘my sunshine, my girl’._ ** Your heart soared.

Those words meant so much to the both of you. You see, Lou and you first bonded over music, and The Temptations’  _ ‘My Girl’,  _ was your guilty pleasure song. On your first date, you and Lou went dancing, and the moment this song played, Lou took you in her arms and she sang sweetly in your ear. That was also the night of your first kiss. In that moment, Lou and you were the only two people on the dance floor - everyone and everything else had faded away.

As that memory trickled back into your mind, you noticed Lou watching you intently. She smiled softly.

“My best friend. My love, you have had my heart for 5 years now and if it’s okay with you, I would love to turn the next 5 into 50, and 50 into forever. So….”, she started.

Taking a slight step back, Lou slowly dropped to one knee.

“Y/N, Y/M/N, Y/L/N, will you marry me?”

You didn’t register the tears spilling out of your eyes until your nose ran. You groaned, thinking you ruined the moment, Lou chuckled, and passed you a tissue to wipe your face. 

Regaining composure, you started nodding and smiling madly, laughing at Lou’s joyous shriek before saying yes, while pulling her to her feet to kiss her.

Suddenly, you both noticed the whole group cheering you on, multiple  _ “awwws”  _ echoing through the group, unaware you had been watched the entire time.

“Yeah, boiii’s! Cough up! Tammy, Amita!”, Constance and Nineball bellowed.

“Cha-Ching!”, Nine exclaimed again.

“About time, you two!”, Daphne said.

“Wait, you mean you have all been placing bets on us? Ya sneaky cunts!”, Lou joked, as you giggled and she held you closer and placed a sweet kiss on your forehead as you snuggled closer to her.

“Congratulations, love birds. Daphne’s right - it’s about fucking time, Miller. We all knew you had history. Me especially. You’re both nuts about each other, it’s sickening”, Debbie pretended to vomit as Lou gave her the finger, but earned a wink and smile from the brunette.

“Yeah, love you too, Ocean”, your fiance quipped.

“Well, show us the ring!”, Tammy demanded.

You and Lou wandered over to the group, hand in hand. Rose was the first to reach for your bejeweled hand.

“Roight, well that’s lovely. Just lovely. Beautiful. Congratulations, you lovely ladies”, she cooed, as she kissed Lou and you respectively on the cheek.

Amita exclaimed, “You know, I’m quite offended you didn't ask me to design the ring for you, Lou, and while that is beautiful work, I admit, I do expect to be asked to make the wedding bands”.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way, Amita”, you said.

“Time to plan an Ocean’s 9 wedding! Whose with me, ladies?”, Daphne exclaimed.

More cheers and wolf whistles came from the group, followed by a special, whispered message from Debbie;

“I’d love to pay for your wedding. After everything you have both done for me, I want to do this for you. It’s not like I can’t afford it. You are my two best friends, and I love you both dearly”, she said.

“Debs. We ca-”, Lou started.

“Nope. Not listening. I’m doing it”, Debbie insisted.

Lou knew not to argue with Debbie, so she left it alone.

More offers came from the other girls. Daphne insisted on finding the perfect venue, Rose volunteered to make the dresses, Amita fought to make the rings, again. Tammy wanted to organise catering, while Nineball and Constance teamed up to supply the entertainment.

You and Lou let them all say their peace, but didn’t want to fight with them over it, just yet anyway… you were both too content wrapped up in a perfect little love bubble.

The evening ended with you and Lou consummating the engagement, still very much on a high.

Three weeks later, bags were packed and you were on your way to California together. You could not wait. 

Upon arriving home, the wedding plans awaited, and Lou and you were still as giddy as ever.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
